Blackram Marauders
These foul pirates have been causing trouble around the Viridian Coast for decades now. They never quite seem to go away no matter how many times they’re driven off, but these days it seems like their numbers are swelling. They recruit any rogue will to raise a sword for them, so it’s no surprise to see the sea monster species of the Yutay or the mercenary Pot Dogs in their ranks. For such a shabby bunch, the Blackram Marauders have begun construction of massive war ships big enough to house entire villages upon. There’s even rumor of the mighty captain Hae Mujin and his adorable-yet-deadly granddaughter Poharan coming back to the region… just what sort of schemes are they up to if they’re gathering so much strength all at once?Current Events, NCWest: June 12, 2015. Quotes Blackram Elite Guard: Who are you? Who the hell are you! Kill them all! Leave nothing behind! I want to see you bleed! You want to die like your friends? There will be no survivors this day! Petty Militia rascals... Hehehe! Militia bastards... Militia! I'm here to end your lives! I'll cut you in two! You're standing on your own grave! Look at these pathetic weaklings! It will take only a single swing of my blade! Let's see if the rumors of treasure in Bamboo Village are true, shall we? Ha! Militia bastards... Run away if you want to live! Blackram Coastal Grunt: Who's this weakling? You're dead! Get over here! Blackram Expedition Soldier: 'Intruder! Intruder! What's the password? Who goes there? Hey! It's the Bamboo Guard! 'Blackram Rookie: '...Hm? Did you hear that? Huh? Hear what? You are just tired from last night's shft. Yeah.. Who would break in anyways? Maybe I was just tired. 'Captain Gwon: 'My ship! I'll kill you for that! You filthy bilge rats! I'll be back! 'Lieutenant Wungsam: '''Okay. Which one o' you bilge-rats messed with my food? I HATE it when someone messes with my grub. Nobody interrupts my grub time and gets away with it. I'm gonna keelhaul the lot of you! Quest Journal '''Act 1 Chapter 9: Caught off Guard The Blackram Marauders controlled the oceans. This fearsome army of pirates were once just petty thieves, but as the Stratus Empire waned in power, an admiral named Chul Mugo emerged to unite the roving bands into a formidable coalition. Chul Mugo named his new group after his flagship, the Black Ram, and history was made. The Blackram graduated from pillaging merchant vessels and raiding coastal villages to full-on espionage, smuggling, and slavery. Even worse, they forged uneasy alliances with some of the bandit groups on land, further expanding their reach and influence. Admiral Chul Mugo was not a dumb man. When it came to his cutthroat mercenaries, he knew a leash held too tightly would break. As long as his groups paid regular tribute, they were free to operate independently. And unlike the empire bureaucracies, Chul Mugo promoted men and women based on merit and not on family background or social standing. In a realm sick of corruption and the constant in-fighting between the Warring Factions, the Blackram Marauders attracted members from far and wide. Among them were two infamous outlaw brothers: Gwon and Wungsam. Act 1 Chapter 10: South Anchor's Away! Wungsam shouted at his men until he was hoarse. On the heels of their failure to raid Bamboo Village, some warrior had beaten the Dusk Adders to a pulp, and now crucial Blackram intelligence was in the hands of the Bamboo Guard. Gwon's bid to become Admiral, not to mention Wungsam's own ambition, were at serious risk. Wungsam's mood brightened considerably when he saw a full spread of food on the table in his quarters. At least somebody didn't screw up today, he thought. He hungrily devoured the meal, grabbing anything he could. Only when he woke up after a very sound sleep did he realize he had been drugged. Someone was going to pay! Members Gwon.jpg|Captain Gwon Wungsam.jpg|Lieutenant Wungsam References Category:Factions